


...All the Fun Out Of Rivets and Leather

by DaddyFuckinLongLegs



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Play, Edging, F/M, Kink, Leather, Light Dom/sub, Oral, Smut, facesitting, little bit of public stuff at the start, slow handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyFuckinLongLegs/pseuds/DaddyFuckinLongLegs
Summary: Piper and Nate get an evening alone, and Piper's got a suggestion or two. Nate's in no position to argue.Thanks to GooseWhiskers for the accidental suggestion of the title, and basically the whole premise.





	1. Chapter 1

The Dug Out might not have been the ideal setting, but for the three of them, it was the closest thing to an evening off they could snatch. Valentine stood, excusing himself briefly to talk to a woman across the way, something about a nephew travelling with a caravan up North. Piper shuffled her chair back, knocking her knee gently against Nate's leg and reaching across the table for the wine bottle.   
  
"You want another one?"  
  
"I'm good." He sucked his cigarette and squeezed her thigh affectionately. "Don't let me stop you."  
  
"No danger of that."  
  
She laughed, plucking her glass from the table, pouring a long, splashing stream of wine into it, and took a deep swallow. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her hair.

"Just don't get too far into that bottle." he leaned his mouth close to her ear, "I was hoping we could sneak away for an hour or so, if that'd suit you."  
  
Piper's stomach turned a somersault. "You bet. Might need more than an hour, though."  
  
"Feeling adventurous?" Nate tilted his face to hers.  
  
"Well, now you mention it..." She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, looking into his eyes and batting her eyelashes. Nate raised his eyebrows and Piper snorted, cheeks flushed red with wine. “I got some ideas.”  
  
Nate slid his hand from her waist, along her back, down under the table, resting it on her thigh, and squeezed.  
  
"Ugh, I'm sorry, I dunno if I've got time. Ellie's gonna be tired, Nat'll need to go home."  
  
He pressed his mouth to her temple.   
  
"C'mon, we can make it quick."  
  
She laughed quietly and shook her head. "_You _can make it quick. I got needs, y'know."  
  
"Have I ever let you down?" He squeezed her thigh again, a little higher this time.  
  
She sighed, dropping her hand to his and met his eyes.  
  
"I just don't wanna rush, is all. It's fun, sure, but we never get to take our t-"  
  
He slid his hand higher again, brushing his knuckles against the centre seam of her pants. "Gotcha. Slowly."   
  
Piper closed her legs tight around his hand, squirming and looking nervously around the room.  
  
“_Blue. _Not _here._”  
  
“Not like you, Wright,” he murmured, “shying away from a little public occurrence.”  
  
She laughed and slapped his hand away, he pressed it back between her legs and leaned closer to her. His fingers played with the buttons of her pants, the tip of one digit sliding through the gap between them and under the edge of her panties, stroking gently over her while he looked across the bar, cigarette balanced between the fingers of his other hand, his face serene.  
  
“_Blue!”_she hissed at him, wriggling, and a smile flickered the corners of his mouth.  
  
“You don't want people to notice, don't make it so obvious.”  
  
She grit her teeth and grunted, embarrassed, but pressed against his hand, relaxing her thighs a little and picked up her drink, almost hiding behind it.  
Valentine cleared his throat behind them, Piper grabbed Nate's wrist frantically and he casually lifted his hand above the table. Nick slid back into his seat, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offering one out to Piper before lighting his own.  
  
"Well that's all taken care of. Nothing quite like a happy ending, eh?"   
  
He pulled smoke into his throat and held it, thin tendrils creeping through the tear in his cheek. The pair looked at each other, and Piper giggled. Nick exhaled.  
  
"Something I said?”  
  
Piper took a long swallow of wine, eyes wide, shaking her head with the glass still held to her mouth. Nate laughed, and Nick tapped his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray.   
  
“You two lovebirds need some time off tonight? I can go take over from Ellie if you need some R&R. The night's still young, after all."   
  
Piper shuffled. “Oh, don't worr-”  
  
"You don't mind?" Nate asked, before she could finish.   
  
"Sure, sure. I'll get her knee deep in the special files, she'll be no trouble. To me, at least."  
  
Piper sighed and smiled at Nick. “You're a saint, Nicky. I'll make it up to you.”  
  
Valentine nodded at Nate, tipping his hat and straightening his tie.   
  
“You just keep out of trouble yourselves, that's all I ask. Call round any time tomorrow, I won't expect you before midday.”  
  
He winked, and Nate smirked, stubbing out his tab. Valentine said goodnight, kissing Piper's cheek and patting Nate warmly on the shoulder, and Piper poured herself a refill as he left the bar.  
  
“Oh god, Nate, he saw. He _definitely_ saw.”  
  
“Relax,” he nudged her leg with his, “he's been around the block, y'know. He's... _was_ no saint either.”  
  
She looked at him and rolled her eyes, planted a little kiss on he corner of his mouth.   
  
Piper stood up, finishing her drink and planting the glass down firmly, then tugging him up to his feet by his lapels. He smoothed his hands up over her hips as he stood, rested them on her waist, bent to kiss her, their mouths meeting happily, hungrily, and she struggled free from his hands laughing.  
  
“Ugh. C'mon. Let's just... go somewhere more private. I've got a better idea than giving Vadim an eyeful.”  
  
He smiled. “Your place or... yeah your place.”


	2. Chapter 2

They rounded the corner of the market. The glow of the lights, the buzz of generators, and the hot, salt smell of Takehashi's noodles was a strange, heady mix, and for the first time in months, Nate's heart lifted with hope and promise. This big, beautiful, stupid city might be the last place he imagined himself, but god if it wasn't good right now.  
  
Piper giggled on his arm, popping a bubble of gum on her teeth and he remembered the fair ground, when he was thirteen, peeling cotton candy from the roof of his mouth when Charlotte Mackie had said he could kiss her, back behind the ferris wheel. He sighed, full of wistful memory and riding the short wave of love and light intoxication, and wrapped his arm around Piper's waist, squeezed her close. They stopped at her place, and he hung back a step as she opened the door.  
  
“So what's your big idea?”  
  
“Hmm?” she looked at him, and he just about fell into her eyes.  
__  
God-damn. He shook his head. _More drunk than I thought. _He recovered himself;  
  
“You, uh, you said you had a better idea than... What?”  
  
She blushed a little, looking around her cautiously and beckoning him through the doorway.  
  
“Well... I was... Okay, you gotta bear with me, this might be stupid.”  
  
She shrugged her coat off and threw her hat alongside it on the sofa.  
  
“You remember the- that time we went through the, the subway? There was that... you picked up some, er, something like... Uhh, lemme start again.”  
  
She took a deep breath, shut her eyes.  
  
“Okay. I was hoping maybe we could... mmm, play dress up, a little bit?”  
  
Nate pulled her close to him, sliding his hand under the back of her vest.  
  
“What did you have in mind?” he whispered. “Rivets and leather?”  
  
She blushed.  
  
“Well... wow. I didn't think you'd... remember that.”  
  
He nodded, their mouths meeting again and again in playful little kisses.  
  
“Oh I remembered. Vividly. Every night for a week. Still think about it, sometimes. Muscle memory, you could say.”  
  
She laughed, and wrapped her arm around his neck.  
  
“Wanna try it?”  
  
“For sure.”  
  
Their faces pressed close, forehead to forehead, Nate slid off his jacket, one arm at a time.  
  
“You wanna take the lead here?”  
  
Piper nodded, reaching for his collar, unfastening his shirt with keen fingers.  
  
“Okay.” she sighed, suddenly nervous. “Take this off. And your boots. I'm gonna, uhh, get changed.”  
  
Nate grinned as she turned and darted up the stairs, pulling his shirt over his head and crouching to unlace his boots and pull them off. His stomach buzzed with quiet excitement, and he took a deep breath, stretching his shoulders and cracking his neck, watching the stairs. Piper re-emerged slowly, stepping down the stairs cautiously, one had trailing along the wall.  
  
Nate swallowed.  
  
“Holy. _Shit_.”  
  
Piper looked... different. Clad in the tight, worn leather pants and an open, ragged jacket, she stepped across the uneven floor, hips swaying deliberately, head held high. She stopped a few paces from Nate and rested one hand on her hip, the jacket swinging gently open, her naked breasts prickling with gooseflesh in the air. He blinked slowly, eyes wide, absently running his hand across his stomach. Piper smiled, licked her lips.  
  
“Like whatcha see?”  
  
Nate whistled through his teeth, running his tongue along them and swallowing hard.  
  
“...yeah. Shit, yeah.”  
  
She giggled, snorting into her hand, face turning red.  
  
She stepped towards him, and he held up his hand, quickly.  
  
“Wait,” he looked flustered. “got a request.”  
  
She tipped her head to the side, concerned for a second. Nate reached down to the sofa and picked up her cap, gripping it tightly, then holding it out to her.  
  
“Put it on?”  
  
She laughed, nodding. Nate balanced the hat on her hair, smoothing his hand through her curls, and she tucked her fingers inside his waistband and tugged, pulling him towards the stairs, .  
  
“C'mon. Upstairs.”  
  
He saluted playfully. “Yes, ma'am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tonight! Keep your eyes peeled!


	3. Chapter 3 - SMUT

They made it as far as the top of the stairs; Nate watching Piper's ass sway in the tight leather, the low fizz of arousal working in his guts. He reached out to her, grabbing the top of her thigh, and she spun around to him, pulling him close and hooking her leg around his waist.  
  
“Can't keep your hands off, huh?”  
  
She flicked his chin with her finger and he tried to kiss her, her open her mouth a challenge he couldn't resist, but she pushed her knee against his chest, keeping him distant. He panted, biting his lip, shaking his head, her eyes daring him to try again.  
  
He pushed her legs apart, flattening himself between them on the stairs and buried his face in her neck. Piper rolled her head to the side, and took a slow, deep breath as his mouth met her jaw, teeth scraping gently over her skin, his tongue running down her neck, to her shoulder, to her collarbone. She fastened her hand to the back of his neck, pulling his mouth down to her breast, and moaned quietly as his fingers spread across her waist. Nate cupped her breast in his hand, pulling it to his mouth, the round, firm point digging pleasantly into his tongue. He shut his eyes, sinking against the soft velvet of her skin, the hot, thick smell of the leather settling on his tongue as he rolled it over her nipple.  
  
Piper shuffled up over the top step, holding Nate's head still, his tongue sliding down her stomach, and she pushed his face into the crotch of her pants. He bit down, leather thick between his teeth, and dug his fingers into her hips, pulling at the waistband with his thumbs. He looked up at her, hair hanging in his face, eyes glinting, tongue hanging loosely behind his teeth  
  
“Can I take 'em off?” he winked, “Ma'am?”  
  
Piper bit her lip, grinning.  
  
“Only if you can do it with your mouth.”  
  
Nate laughed, planting his hands either side of her, pushing himself to his knees. Her stomach jumped, and she hummed quietly; watching the thin muscle of his back and shoulders work like that got her pulse racing.  
  
He nodded at her. “Stand up then.”  
  
She got to her feet, standing tall above him as he knelt on the stairs. He reached to lean against her stomach, and she laced her fingers into his, pushing him back.  
  
“Hands're cheating, baby,” she purred.  
  
He laughed and flicked his hair from his eyes, pursing his lips in thought.  
  
“Alright.” he shrugged, “You're the boss.”  
  
He slung his hands behind his back, wrapped one hand around his wrist, and bent toward her again. She giggled, running her hand into the back of his hair, eyes closing and breath sighing from her chest as Nate's tongue and teeth worked at her waist, sliding slowly back and forth across her stomach, teeth catching and tugging at the leather, smooth, hot mouth kissing her hip-bones and trailing along the soft skin of her belly.  
He worked the tough leather down over her hips, pausing to press his face to her pubic hair, nipping the sensitive skin, each swipe of his tongue edging closer, and closer, until gravity was on his side and her pants fell gently to her knees.  
  
He pushed his open mouth against her pussy, pausing and looking up at her, mouth watering. She wrinkled her nose, grinning broadly, and licked her lips.  
  
“You want that, baby?”  
  
He nodded hungrily.  
  
“Get on the bed for me, honey.”  
  
She tugged his hair and he stood up, rearranging himself, rubbing the heel of his palm down the front of his pants.  
  
“That getcha hard, Blue? Mmm. Don't touch it yet though, baby. Promise it'll be worth the wait.”  
  
He blew a long whistle of air.  
  
“It better be.”  
  
He dropped to the bed, flat on his back, arms folded behind his head. Piper laughed, peeling her pants off awkwardly, struggling as they bunched around her ankles. She cursed as the leather stuck to her legs, tugging the hair and making her wince, and she apologised under her breath. Nate shook his head dismissively, enjoying the long line of her calf, the smooth hollow behind her knee, the round curve of her ass.  
  
Finally tugged free, she hopped over to the bed, reaching into the hollow cabinet beside it and withdrawing something, tucking it behind her back before Nate could see.

“Shut your eyes.” she said, suddenly demanding and firm. “Hold your hands up.”  
  
Nate smiled, stretching his hands through the frame of the bed. The mattress shifted, and the warm, soft weight of Piper settled on his lap, the naked tips of her knees gripping his waist gently.  
  
“Y'know, you should really ask before you star-”

She pressed her finger to his mouth, shifting her weight, her knees pushing up beneath his arms, pinning him there. He didn't struggle, but the cold click of metal around his wrists jerked his eyes open.

“_Shhhit, _Piper_. _You're not kidding around, huh?”  
  
She shook her head, silently, sitting carefully on his chest, wriggling against him. He sucked his teeth, looking her up and down, and inhaled deeply, puffing his chest up towards her. She laughed and sat up on her knees, adjusting the torn jacket around her shoulders.  
  
“Okay, baby, I want you to kiss me.”  
  
Piper levelled her hips over his face, looking down at him, stroking the hair from his forehead and lowered herself slowly to his open, patient mouth. His tongue met her warmly, flat and wet against her clit, rolling against her and sucking slowly. She let herself down onto him, rocking gently against him, melting in his mouth. She looked at him through heavy lidded eyes, struggling to stay in control. _God. Look at his pretty face, oh my _god, _he really wants this, doesn't he, really wants to-_  
  
“...lick it, baby, _uhhhh yeah, _oh my _god.”_  
  
She cupped his face, fingers knotted in the hair at his temple, drinking in every detail of the picture, his eyes pale and blue and watching her, the hard line of his jaw disappearing below her, high cheekbones digging under her thumb, the stupid, pointy little flick of his nose buried in her pubic hair.  
  
“_Holy_ fuck, Blue, holy _fuck, _that feels good.”

He mumbled something beneath her; she didn't stop to hear him out, pushing herself down onto him, his tongue sliding firmly against her wet pussy, curling and lapping and pushing up against her. Her nipples rubbed hard against the leather, as she pushed against him, sending little bursts of electricity through her chest, and she leaned her hands on his outstretched arms, thumbs digging into his armpits. He wriggled, snickering beneath her, trying to keep his concentration. His tongue flicked and circled her clit, she moaned, and ground herself onto his mouth. Her breath shortened, gulping and hitching, heat building heavy between her legs, through her belly.  
  
Nate hummed in his throat, low and full with lust, his tongue working hard, and she came, folding in half, trembling, thighs gripping tight around his face and her hand thwacking heavily against the wall, bracing herself, bucking against his mouth and curling into a ball as her orgasm rolled up through her.  
  
She lay still for a moment, curled around Nate's smiling mouth, his breathing pulling cold air across her sensitive skin. She took a deep breath and sighed, satisfied but still wanting him, and she slid slowly down his chest, wriggling back and down and over his thin chest and slim hips and settling with her head pressed below his navel, her hands looping into the top of his pants.  
  
He laughed, almost disbelieving.  
  
“Piper, babe, that was fucking...” he sniffed, stretching his arms against cramp, “Jesus, honey, my dick is so hard.”  
  
She looked up at him, hair curled about her flushed, pink face, and ran her hand down the inside of his leg.  
  
“Don't worry baby, I'm getting there.”


	4. Chapter 4 - SMUT

Piper settled herself between Nate's thighs, leaning carefully above his crotch, her breasts resting on the hard bump in the front of his pants. He stretched his shoulders and looked down at her, and Piper tugged his pants down.  
  
He lifted his ass and helped her pull them off, kicking helplessly as she rolled them down his calves, and then her mouth was at the inside of his thigh, gliding up, and up, and over his hip bone, and across his stomach, her breasts accidentally brushing heavy leather against his balls, and then her tongue was there, and licking a long swipe up the length of his dick... He dropped his head back, closing his eyes and sighing as she took him into her mouth, her tongue rubbing gently under the head, her hand sweeping up and down his shaft.

She sat up suddenly, letting his dick drop heavily from her mouth and smack against his stomach, her eyes wide. She hopped from the bed, cursing under her breath, and padded quickly down the stairs. Nate bolted upright as best he could, calling out after her, panic fluttering briefly in his stomach.  
  
“Piper? Babe? _Piper? _Don't just wander off when I'm cuffed here, honey.”  
  
No answer. His voice shifted up a pitch.  
  
“_Piper? Please come back upstairs, honey, I'm not-”  
_  
“Relax, Blue!” She yelled, “I'll be back, just realised I forgot something.”  
  
He exhaled tensely, and dropped his head back down.  
_  
Jesus, this girl is gonna be the death of me...  
  
_She appeared at the top of the stairs again in moments, swinging a little bottle between the tips of her fingers, pulling a small, black, rubber ring from her pocket. He raised his eyebrows, and she grinned at him.  
  
“What...” he started, and she climbed back between his legs, hushing him with a finger held in the air. She opened the bottle and poured a little of the liquid into her hands, rubbing them together and slowly, firmly, massaging it onto his dick. It smelled like cooking oil, and Nate relaxed and shut his eyes, letting her work her magic, her hands gliding over his skin. It felt good - really good - and he shuffled his hips towards her, tensing his ass and pushing into her curled fist.  
  
“Don't rush, baby,” She cooed. He could feel her breath on the end of his dick, and her hands worked slowly, tight around him and pulling short waves of bliss through his stomach. She pulled the tip of his dick into her mouth, and let go for a second, holding him hard and upright between her lips.  
  
When her hands returned, she was stretching the black rubber between her fingers, rolling it over the head of his dick with one hand, the other cupping his balls gently. He laughed, shivering under her hands.  
  
“Now where'd you get _that_ idea?”  
  
She giggled, sliding it lower, tugging it around the base of his cock, and Nate twitched.  
  
“Go easy, okay?”  
  
She nodded, humming - _mmhmm - _and wriggled one finger under the rubber. Her other hand lifted his balls and stretched the ring down beneath them. Nate gasped and tensed his stomach, thighs parting to let her closer. She let the rubber shrink back to size, slowly, slowly, and Nate jerked suddenly upwards, pulling his knees up and grimacing.  
  
“Oh! Nope!” he coughed, “Too tight honey!”  
  
Piper's face dropped and her hands tugged him free quickly, her face flushing red and eyes dropping to the floor. He yelped and rubbed his knees together, tears in his eyes  
  
“Shit, Blue, I'm so sorry.” She said softly, twisting her hands together in her lap. “You okay? We can- we can stop, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-”  
  
He shook his head, and looked at her, panting.  
  
“No, it's okay. Really. Just... C'mere.” He nodded, and she crept up the bed, leaning her face close to his. He kissed her and she fell forward into him, his elbows parted either side of his face, the cuffs digging into his wrists. She pulled away, and he bit softly at her bottom lip, then looked her in the eye.  
  
“Just gimme a... just be gentle, okay?” he laughed, his knees flopping wide against the mattress.  
  
She nodded, and let her hands slide down his chest, kneeling between his thighs again. Her fingers toyed softly in his pubic hair, trailing down the join of his hips, gently stroking his skin. She rubbed one hand slowly along his dick, and the other pressed lightly under his balls. He shivered, sighing out loud, and Piper smiled mischievously.  
  
“Ah, you like that huh?”  
  
Nate nodded, and she pressed more firmly, rubbing a tight circle at the end of his cock. Her fingers worked against his skin, and his voice dropped to almost a whisper.  
  
“AH, shit Piper. Yeah that's good. Yeah, where you... almost, a little lowe- mmm, yeah.”  
  
She kissed his stomach, and ran a small flick across the head of his dick, and he bucked upward.  
  
“Yeah! Oh _shit,_ yeah. Oh fu... Piper play with my ass.”  
  
She looked up, startled.  
  
“Really?” her nose wrinkled and eyebrows furrowed, confused.  
  
“Yeah.” Nate nodded, his cheeks colouring. “Just... do it, please?”  
  
Piper shifted her weight, spreading his thighs wider.  
  
“Like... how? Like just... put my finger right on u-”  
  
“Yes.” He cut her off abruptly, loudly, scrunching his eyes shut. “Don't kill it for me, honey. Just try it and I'll tell you what to do.”  
  
She laughed, and pulled the bottle of oil down the bed and into her lap.  
  
“Okay. Here goes.”  
  
She dripped the oil onto her finger and pressed it carefully to Nate's asshole. He sighed, slowing his breathing, and she pushed gently.  
  
“Like that?”  
  
He nodded, breathing slowly through his nose.  
  
She pushed further, and Nate's stomach pulled taut as she pressed inside him.  
  
“Feel good baby?” She asked, her voice dropping down low. Nate laughed breathlessly and nodded again.  
  
“Okay, yeah, that's good. Just... okay hook your finger, just a li- oh, shit yeah.”  
  
Piper's eyes lit up.  
  
“Ohhh, like that?” She curled her finger again and Nate's dick twitched hard.  
  
“Yep.” he said tightly “just like that.”  
  
Piper smiled triumphantly, dipping her head to take his dick back into her mouth, and Nate cried out loudly as he met her tongue. She slid her mouth slowly down, taking him as far as she could, gently beckoning with her finger, and Nate shuddered, his balls pulling up tight.  
  
“Ah, Piper, I'm gonna-”  
  
Piper sat back sharply, and Nate groaned, grinning into his elbows. She climbed back to his lap again, settling her wet pussy against his dick, and slowly, so slowly, sliding against him.  
  
“If we got all night,” she whispered, leaning over him, grinding their hips together “I wanna take my time, baby.”  
  
He blew a long stream of air to the ceiling, then looked at her. She moved against him, rocking the tip of his cock against her clit, her wet hole soft, and warm, and waiting, he knew, waiting for him to have her, but right now nothing but a promise. And she felt so fucking good, and her hair, god, stuck to her face like that, and her soft, round tits rubbing up against that jacket and her _thighs_ around his waist... _holy shit.  
  
_She lifted herself up, still straddling him, tauntingly close but just out of reach, and he shut his eyes, a high growl of frustration in his throat.  
  
"Baby, don't be such a fucking _tease_."  
  
Balancing against his thighs, she turned around, sitting wet and hot below his navel, pushing down against his pubic bone and just brushing against the head of his dick. She bent low and pressed her finger into him again, and he moaned, bucking his hips toward her. A second finger gently teasing against his ass, she pulled one, long stroke of his cock, and he held his breath.  
  
"Do you want ano-  
  
He cut her off, pleasure in his guts like hot liquid "Yes. Fuck yes."   
  
Piper pushed, carefully, and her finger slid easily into him, curling beside the first, and he lifted his knees high.   
  
"That nice baby?"  
  
"...ohhh, _fuck, _that's good. Keep... oh my _god_, Piper, keep doing that."   
  
She smiled, wrapping her free hand around the base of his dick, circling his balls tight against his cock, between her thumb and forefinger. Her pussy ached for him, but god, watching him feel this good was too easy; under the pressure of her fingers, a thick vein stood out against his skin, and Piper ran her tongue lazily across it. He moaned, she heard the clang of metal on metal as he tugged hard on the handcuffs, and she rolled her hips against his chest, her clit rubbing against the steep edge of his ribs. Watching him get so close to getting off was killing her, but god, think about what it was doing to him...  
  
She straightened her back, sliding down over his stomach and angling her hips to the sky. She pulled his dick towards her and let him rub against her warmth.  
He pushed, almost involuntarily, and she let him slip inside her; deeper than she meant, her heart thrumming hard and her body crunching up in ecstasy as heat and pressure and pleasure washed through her. She lost her balance, and his knees shot up around her, holding her up, pushing up against her, his movements careful but wholly devoted to his own pleasure.  
  
“Fuck...” he moaned, breath short, “fuck, Piper, you feel so good.”  
  
She rocked forward against him, nerves flashing a million good signals through her belly, and she shut her eyes, rolling her head back. She slumped against his knee, pulling her muscles tight around his dick and holding her breath, her fingers still valiantly curling inside him, hitting that button hard. She pulled off, jerking his dick a couple times then letting go, watching a thick bead of fluid form at the tip of his cock, running slowly down the length of him. He whimpered in frustration.  
  
She bit her lip, and arched to take him back inside her, but his voice came softly from behind her, his thighs coming together and rolling beneath her.  
  
“No, no baby, look at me. Please, baby, look at me.”  
  
His words were sticky, almost slurred, and she quickly climbed around to face him, sliding onto him, the curve of his cock sending a thick shiver of pleasure through her. He moved slowly, but pushed deep into her, grinding up carefully against her cervix, and she dropped her hands to his belly, taking charge and riding him slow. Her second orgasm came silently, hissing through her nerves like gas from a tyre, and she shuddered coldly, riding the wave and collapsing against Nate's chest and looked up at him through her hair, eyes half closed and mouth opened in soft exhaustion..  
  
He pulled tight on the bedframe, bars creaking loudly, cuffs scraping the metal; his body wet with perspiration, breathing hard, he planted his feet flat on the bed, hammering his hips up into her, and she squealed, voice jumping with every thrust. And that was it; he barrelled over the edge, groaning loud and filling her soft, wet pussy with cum, his stomach sucking inwards into a cavern below his ribs as he came.  
  
His body scrambled for feeling; for a a few moments, his legs felt loose, like jello, but his shoulders and stomach knotted into a tight brick of sensation. Piper moved her hips, sending a twinge of pleasure through him, then rolled gently beside him on the bed, running her hands over his convulsing belly, smiling softly to herself. He sat up and heaved himself up the bed, digging his heels into the mattress, and Piper laid her head on his chest, pressing her ear to his heart, a satisfied little hum singing through her lips.  
  
“That was something, huh Blue?”  
  
He nodded, breathless, stretching his legs out straight.  
  
“Gonna get me out of this? Or you keeping me here all night?”  
  
She laughed sweetly, kissing his cheek, and stood up, rummaging the bedside table.  
  
“That's weird...” she mumbled.  
  
Nate rolled his eyes, sighing.  
  
“Well they've gotta be...”  
  
She looked dismayed for a second.  
  
“Hold on. Lemme just check... Huh. I swear I put them...”  
  
Nate glared at her.  
  
“Piper.”  
  
“Yeah, just... gimme a sec, they can't be-  
  
“_Piper.”  
  
“_Just a minute Blue, they can't be...”  
  
“_Piper for fuck's sa-”  
_  
She tugged the keys from her jacket pocket, and jangled them in his face, snickering.  
  
“Kidding!”  
  
Nate slumped back against the wall, closing his eyes in relief.  
  
“_Jesus_, Piper, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack. Don't _do _that!”  
  
She laughed, unlocking him, shrugging off the jacket and pressing her hands to the sides of his face.  
  
“You really think I'm that clumsy?”  
  
Nate rubbed his wrists, lowering his arms slowly and looked her in the eye, one eyebrow arched.  
  
“Yeah. Matter of fact I do.”  
  
“Pfft.” She scoffed, “Not too clumsy to put my finger in your ass, though.”  
  
He laughed, and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her to his chest.  
  
“Okay. Credit where it's due. That was pretty good.”  
  
She smiled up at him and yawned, sleep setting like sunshine behind her eyes.  
  
“You're pretty good.”


End file.
